


Fine China

by kaminarimegami



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Banana Entertainment, Bu Fan is a villain, College AU, F/M, Lin Yanjun is kind of a bad boy/fuck boy, Ling Chao is his accomplice, Minimal editing, Physically abusive relationship, Qin Entertainment, Swearing, brain fart, emotionally abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminarimegami/pseuds/kaminarimegami
Summary: Inspired by the song Fine China by Chris BrownA/N: Hey guys. So, Fine China is a work that I'll classify as a "brain fart", which means I just typed this without thinking too much and editing is reeeeeaaaally minimal. There are trigger warnings mentioned in the additional tags so if you don't like to read stuff like this, go ahead and click the back button on your browser. But if you're okay to read, then by all means go (also you've been warned).Enjoy and thank you so much for taking the time to read!





	Fine China

Lin Yanjun is the resident playboy in your university. Period. 

Yeah, he sleeps around with a lot of women, regardless if they’re freshman or senior. There were even rumors that he slept with several assistant instructors. He doesn’t really do it to pass academics or for popularity’s sake since he aces all of his exams and he’s also a member of the school’s football team. He just likes getting down and having fun in bed. 

His friends are already used to it. So whenever he brings a woman with him in his dorm room, his roommates You Zhangjing and Lu Dinghao will just go over to Lin Chaoze or Bei Honglin’s room. None of them really wanna hear screams and moans praising Yajun’s performance and equipment. 

Until you came. 

You’re currently taking up Communication Arts. You were from another country, but you were pretty fluent in your new home’s native language so conversations were not a problem. Since you were still adjusting to the overall culture and vibe, you tend to stick to yourself, and people tend to approach you first instead of the other way around. 

Yanjun found out about you thru Honglin. You were classmates with the latter, and got partnered up for a project. You and Honglin were working on the project while making small talk when Zhangjing, Dinghao, and Yanjun barged in with food. You greeted them all politely but didn’t say anything else while making the project. You were so busy (and Honglin was also entertaining his other friends), that you didn’t notice how Yanjun was checking you out. 

You didn’t know you became his next target. 

The next few days, Yanjun tried to hit on you. He’d send you flowers, chocolates, and tried to ask you out on a date. But, since you were nice (and tbh, Yanjun is nice when he is not being a flirt), you finally told him your situation after agreeing on a small coffee date with him. 

“I have a boyfriend already, Yanjun,” you said, “But thanks for the interest. And for the iced coffee, too.”

Okay, Yanjun may be a playboy but he doesn’t force himself on those who are not interested, regardless if they’re in a relationship or not. So, the two of you shook hands and he decided that maybe the two of you can be friends instead. 

The news spread quicker than a virus infecting a computer. Everybody was surprised that there was one girl who declined Yanjun.

From then on, you became known as “The Fine China That Yanjun Couldn’t Collect”.  
***

The semester was ending already and Yanjun was noticing something. 

He remembered last month when you spent one whole week absent, both in school and even social media. You were not replying to his and his friends’ messages, and it worried them, especially Zhangjing (who was feeling really motherly towards you). And when you finally came back, he tried to approach you but you just greeted him and hurried away, claiming that you need to catch up with class. 

He understood it at first, but then it has been one month since you two properly hung out. What’s more, he found out from Honglin that you refrained from getting partnered with men during classes. You would always ask the professor to change partners or work alone instead. 

“She’s also wearing long sleeves more often, but it’s so hot, though,” Honglin had said, “And, she has wrist bands on, too.” 

So, Lin Yanjun decided to do some snooping. 

One day, Yanjun used a free cut on his last period then pretended to wait for someone near the school gate. He kept on playing games on his phone, not really paying attention to the students who were passing by him. 

“Yanjun?” 

He looked up and saw you standing in front of him. Sure enough, you were wearing a hoodie with really long sleeves, to the point you’re having sweater paws already. 

_‘But it’s 90 degrees right now…’_ Yanjun thought. Even he was wearing a short sleeved cotton shirt as of the moment. 

Then, his eyes immediately zoomed on the spot near her lips. It looked like she got something small yet purple there. And it looked like it was being covered by something. 

“You have dirt over here,” Yanjun reached out to touch your face but you immediately stepped back. He noticed the alarmed look in your eyes, and it increased his worry and curiosity on what happened to you. 

“I, uh, I need to go, Yanjun,” you managed to say. You tightened your hold on your books then quickly walked away. 

The football star followed your retreating back, which allowed him to see you approach an extremely tall and lean man waiting outside of your university. He watched as the man wrapped an arm (rather possessively, if Yanjun may add) around your waist, threw a glance at Yanjun, then walked off with you. 

_‘That’s probably her boyfriend,’_ he thought as he sat down, letting his thoughts simmer in his head. 

Because Lin Yanjun is having suspicions already.  
***

_The next day…_

“Y/N,” Yanjun caught up with you just as you went out of Broadcasting class, “I need to talk to you.”

You visibly tensed when Yanjun approached. “Yanjun,” you practically begged, “I can’t. I have a class to catch up—”

“You used to have a vacant period after Broadcasting,” he pointed out, “At least give me 5 or 10 minutes, please?”

“But Yanjun—”

“Please, Y/N? We are all worried,” he said quietly.

It was your first time to hear Yanjun speak that way. After gazing at him with hesitant eyes, you finally nodded. 

“Can we not talk in the dorms?” you requested. 

“Okay. Somewhere quiet, then,” he said then began to walk. You followed him, until you two got to the small garden behind the training field. He sat down under an apple tree and you did the same, although you kept some space between the two of you, while avoiding eye contact with him. 

“Why were you gone for a week, Y/N?” He asked, still as direct as you last remembered him.

The question made you flinch but you said, “There was a problem at home…”

Yanjun’s brow rose, although it was not in a judgmental manner. “So…is that why you stopped hanging out with us?”

You didn’t answer. 

“Y/N…everyone is worried about you already. Especially Zhangjing,” Yanjun said, “Don’t you miss hanging out with us?”

“I do…”

“Then why did you suddenly cut us off?”

“…because I had to,” you whispered that Yanjun didn’t get it at first. 

He frowned, “What did you say?” he wasn’t sure if he heard it right. 

“I can’t hang out with you guys anymore,” you repeated, a panicked expression on your face, “Or else—“

The sound of retreating footsteps made you look up. You let out a horrified gasp while Yanjun was simply confused. 

“Who was that?” he asked, gazing at the guy who was almost running away from the training field. 

“Ling Chao,” you stood up, taking your bag with you, “He saw me. This is not good.”

Yanjun stood up as well, “Ling Chao?” the name was not familiar to him, “Who is he? And why is it not good that he saw you?”

You paused, your expression showing that you’re having an internal debate. Finally, you just said, “Let’s just say someone will get mad.”

“I’m really sorry, Yanjun,” you said, your eyes teary, “But I can’t be friends with you anymore.”  
***

 _“But I can’t be friends with you anymore.”_

Your words rang over and over in Yanjun’s head. He walked out of the school gate, loosely holding onto his bag, his mind extremely far away. 

He’s lost friends before, but mostly due to growing up or that he switched schools when he entered college and then he lost contact with those people. But he never lost a friend due to…unexplained circumstances. 

_‘And what’s with this Ling Chao dude?’_

As he passed by the school gate, he could hear muffled screams. He didn’t mind it at first, thinking that it’s just mating cats, but then he could make out the words. 

“I told you not to hang out with guys anymore!”

“But we’re friends! There was nothing going on!”

“Didi said you two were sitting so close. What’s NOT going on?! Are you cheating on me again?! Huh?!”

“We weren’t! There was some space between us. Ling Chao was exaggerating. Please don’t be angry anymore, Bu Fan. You’re hurting me already, please!”

Yanjun perked up. That was Y/N’s voice. And who was Bu Fan?

Quietly, he followed the sounds until he was hiding behind the old phone booth just beside the bus stop. Yanjun could hear muffled protesting, as well as the sound of clothes being ripped off. He peeked and saw the same tall man who fetched Y/N yesterday.

And his pants were down. 

Yanjun didn’t think anymore. He just acted. 

He angrily approached the tall man, “Hey,” he called. 

The tall man turned, a hostile expression on his face. But before he could reply, Yanjun drew his fist back then punched the man on the jaw, causing the latter to fall butt-first on the ground. Yanjun glanced at you, and saw that your hoodie and shirt were bunched up to your chest, exposing the bruises on your stomach. Your jeans were unzipped and lowered to your knees, although your underwear was still on, and Yanjun could see the nasty hand marks on your thighs. 

And something just snapped in Yanjun. Sure, he sleeps around with different women every day since he was a college freshman.

But he does not tolerate violence on women and children. 

“What the fuck, man?” Yanjun glared at the other guy (who he assumes as Bu Fan) as he removed his hoodie then threw it at you, “How dare you hurt your girlfriend like that?”

Bu Fan stood up, glaring as well as he clutched his jaw. His steps teetered and he should be. Yanjun may be half a head shorter than him, but he knows how to throw good punches too.

“Stay out of this, pretty boy,” Bu Fan warned, “This has nothing to do you.”

“Y/N is my friend and if I see my friends hurt, then I step in,” Yanjun retorted, “Why the fuck are you hurting Y/N? And you’re attempting to even rape her!”

You approached Yanjun then placed a hand on his arm, attempting to pull him away, “Yanjun, please. Go now. Bu Fan will just hurt you.”

Yanjun didn’t seem to hear what you were saying. He gently pushed you behind him, so he was shielding you. He kept his gaze on your boyfriend, who was charging at him. This time, Yanjun pushed you away just as Bu Fan tackled him to the ground. You screamed as Bu Fan’s fist connected with Yanjun’s face. You had no idea how much of a fighter Yanjun is, but what you do know is that Bu Fan always uses his height and strength to his advantage. 

_‘I need to break this fight!’_ You began to run back to school, which wasn’t that far off. You immediately saw Honglin with Chaoze, Zhangjing, and Dinghao going out of the campus, presumably heading to their dorms. 

“Help!” you screamed, effectively getting the attention of your friends, “There’s a fight outside! Yanjun needs help! Please!”

Zhangjing was the first to react, “Yanjun’s fighting someone?!”

“Lead the way, Y/N!” Chaoze urged you and you all ran towards the bus stop. You arrived just in time Yanjun kicked Bu Fan’s crotch, making your boyfriend fall down on his knees. As Yanjun began to kick at the latter’s stomach, Zhangjing and Honglin rushed forward then pulled their friend away while Dinghao and Chaoze placed themselves in front of the thrashing varsity player. 

“What the fuck are you all doing here?!” Yanjun demanded, “Let me go! He hurt Y/N!” 

“Jesus Christ, calm down, Lin Yanjun!” Zhangjing shushed his friend.

Dinghao gave Bu Fan a sassy glare, “If you wanna punch our pal again, you’ll have to go through us!”

You tried to approach Bu Fan but he pushed you off.

“Bu Fan…” you tried to say but then he glared at you, and the words died down in your throat. 

“This all your fault, Y/N,” he growled as he stood up. He grabbed your arm, and you made a sound of protest, “So, you’re replacing me with these sissy friends of yours, huh?!” he shook you and you tried to pull away, since his grip was too tight. 

“Bu Fan, it hurts,” you pleaded, tears brimming in your eyes again, “Please, let go.”

He harshly grabbed your face, “I don’t give a fuck if you’re hurt right now. You’re mine, and I will do whatever I want with you! Do you fucking understand, Y/N L/N? Do you?!” 

“Hey! Stop hurting Y/N!” Chaoze pushed Bu Fan away then took you in his arms, “That’s beyond the line!”

“You don’t hurt women!” Honglin looked extremely offended at what Bu Fan did, “No wonder Yanjun is mad at you.”

Yanjun, who had calmed down a _little_ bit, glowered at Bu Fan, “If I see you again around campus or near Y/N or if you dare fucking say her name or think of her, I _will_ kill you.”

“We’ll see about that,” Bu Fan spat on the ground then wiped his lips. He gave you and Yanjun one last look, and then walked off.  
***

_Back in your dorm…_

“Ow,” Yanjun complained as you treated the cut above his lip. There was also another near his eyebrow and his knuckles were slightly bruised. 

“This isn’t my first fight, Y/N,” he pointed out, “I won’t die from these bruises.”

“If this was not your first fight then why are you whining whenever I clean your cut then?” you deadpanned. You made him hold an ice pack wrapped in towel so he can put it on the nasty knot that had formed on top of his head. 

“It might make you pity me and let me clean myself up,” he answered, then thanked you for the ice pack. 

You sighed then stood up, “I’ll just go get some painkillers.” you walked to the mini pantry that your room had, where you kept a cabinet full of medicine and your first-aid kit. 

“How long have you been in a relationship with Bu Fan?” he suddenly asked. 

You knew he’d ask about it. You sighed again then took some Ibuprofen before replying, “Two years and a half. We’ve been in a relationship before my family moved here.”

“Did he follow you or something?” 

“He kind of did. He came here a month ago because he was granted an overseas internship by his school. He’ll be here until he finishes the program, and then he’ll go back to our hometown,” you filled a glass of water and then went back to the living room. 

“Was he always that possessive of you?” Yanjun accepted the painkillers then popped them in his mouth before drinking some water. 

“He has always been protective of me. He’s wary of people who approach me, even my friends,” you explained, “It just…grew worse when we moved.”

“Mind telling me about it?” then Yanjun pointed at your couch, “May I lie down here?”

You nodded, “Go ahead.” You weren’t wearing his hoodie anymore, and he stuffed it in his backpack. You offered to have it dry cleaned but he said he didn’t mind. 

“Bu Fan was abandoned when he was a child, by both parents. He was eventually adopted by his cousin Yue Yue’s family and he grew up with them. I don’t really know much about his family, because Bu Fan isn’t really someone who opens up about his personal life. He can talk about sports, food, music, and celebrities, but you won’t hear him say anything regarding his biological and adoptive parents.”

“I wasn’t the prying type either, so I let it be because I thought he can open up to me anytime, anyway,” you shrugged. 

“I was surprised when he came here because he didn’t tell me about it,” you admitted, “He just appeared in front of my dorm one day and turns out he was staying in an apartment near the company where he’s having his internship program. I asked him how he knew and he said Ling Chao told him about my location.”

Yanjun raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah, how did he know about Ling Chao? Who’s this guy, really?”

“Ling Chao was someone that Bu Fan randomly found in Facebook. He saw that Ling Chao was attending the same university and told him to monitor me in exchange for money,” you answered, “I found out because I heard Bu Fan talk to him via phone regarding a deposit. That’s why I stopped seeing you guys. Because I have someone who monitors my every move and interaction.”

His mouth dropped, and he immediately closed it, frowning, “So…Ling Chao is kind of like your human CCTV then. Wait, but why were you absent for one whole week?”

Without replying, you lifted your sleeves and shirt up, showing Yanjun your bruises. He nearly recoiled at the sight of the blue-black marks on your skin. Some were already on the verge of fading, evident from the green and yellow edges.

“Bu Fan found out from Ling Chao that you used to send me flowers and chocolates when I first moved here,” you said, “They probably didn’t know that we decided to stick to friendship because I’m loyal to Bu Fan and you’re someone who doesn’t force himself on uninterested people.”

Yanjun’s eyes widened, “And then…?” He already had a hunch on what happened, but he needed to hear it from you. 

“Bu Fan hurt me,” you gave him a sad smile, “I was so hurt that I couldn’t move. And then, I talked to my best friend back home about it and she told me it’s for the best if I break up with Bu Fan. Then we tried to talk and I was about to open everything up to you but I saw Ling Chao so that’s why I said those horrible words because I thought Ling Chao will hear them and assume we are breaking contact with each other.”

“And that’s why Bu Fan was especially mad a while ago. Because I also tried to break up with him,” you added, “That’s also why he…he….tried to force himself on me, so to speak. Then you came and rest is history.”

Yanjun was quiet for a while. He sat up once again then set the ice pack down on the table. 

“Your best friend is right,” he finally said, “You need to break up with Bu Fan.”

You sighed for the nth time, “I tried a while ago but it didn’t work. I think we need a closure so I can properly end things with him.”

“You need a referee in case he decides slapping you is a better idea.”

You nodded, “Don’t worry, I’ll get some friends. But not you, Yanjun. He’ll go berserk if you are there.”

He snorted, “It’s annoying but you have a point. But don’t you want someone who can throw hands once he is being unreasonable?”

You chuckled, “Bu Fan can be civil, Yanjun. Once he starts to throw hands as you call it, I’ll definitely block him from my life. And Ling Chao too.”

“At least take someone like Zhangjing or Honglin.”

“I will put that in consideration.”

And then his phone beeped. Yanjun took it and then read the message. 

“Speaking of Zhangjing, he just messaged me that he and the guys are on the way here with food and drinks,” he reported. 

“I better clean up then,” you stood up then put away the first aid kit.

“And you better prepare the story again because it looks like they will have a lot of questions,” Yanjun warned. 

You nodded again, “Will do.”  
***

_A week later. The closure with Bu Fan in the coffee shop that Dinghao’s family owns…_

So far, the closure was not going as smooth as you hoped. 

Bu Fan was being temperamental, but at least he wasn’t being physically violent. But you could see that he’s clenching and unclenching your fists. 

Honglin, Dinghao and Chaoze were all behind you, ready to help you escape in case Bu Fan decides to, as Yanjun said it back then, throw hands. 

“So this is it then?” Bu Fan asked coldly, “You’re going throw away our relationship for this?”

You took a deep breath, “You paid someone to monitor me and you physically abused me several times. I think that is a legitimate excuse to break up with you.”

Bu Fan pressed his lips into a line, “It was for your safety, Y/N. I am not around to—”

“The last time I checked, Bu Fan, you were my boyfriend and not my father,” you said calmly, “My own father would not do what you did to me. You had no right to hit me or stalk me. That’s why I’m ending things between us. It’s for the best.”

He took a deep breath as well. Finally, Bu Fan gave you a cold glare and said, “Fine. You were a boring girlfriend, anyways.”

Without another word, he stood up and left the cafe, slamming the door close. 

“That was pretty rude,” Honglin pointed out. 

“Nah, he just doesn’t have a good clapback,” Dinghao said.  
***

_2 years later…_

So far, college life is good. 

You were about to graduate in a month, feeling happy and free and you finally made more friends aside from the Banana Boys (that's your group nickname for them). Yanjun, Zhangjing and Dinghao already graduated a couple of years back, and just visits every time they’re free. Sometimes, you’ll all have a mini reunion in Dinghao’s coffee shop and stay there until closing time. 

It was your free period right now, and you were eating a sandwich underneath the apple tree behind the training field. Back then, you used to watch Yanjun practice football there, and admire how good of a player he is. He still continued his playboy ways, but you didn’t mind (although there were some women who tried to use you to get closer to Yanjun but you shut them down). 

“Are you still going to screw women left and right when you’re adulting already?” You had asked Yanjun just before his graduation. 

He laughed, “Maybe not. I don’t think I will have a lot of time for that. And I’ll probably be working with so many people twice my age, so no.”

You found yourself chuckling at the memory. Finishing your sandwich, you threw the wrapper away then began to collect your things. As you were about to stand up, a hand appeared in front of you, making you look up. 

“Yanjun,” you greeted, a huge smile on your face. You took his hand then let him help you stand.

He grinned back, “Hey. Busy studying?”

“Not really,” you said, “It’s my free period, and I’m already done with all requirements. I didn’t know it was your day off.”

As you talked, you began to admire how great Yanjun looks. Well, he has always been good-looking. Back when he was a student, his hair was either silver or blond. Now that it’s back to its natural black color, his handsomeness seem to have intensified. 

“I took a vacation leave,” he answered, not letting your hand go, “I’m gonna see Honglin and Chaoze later but I thought I’d see you first.”

“How did you find me?” you asked. Since it looked you will talk for a while, you spread out your picnic blanket then invited him to sit with you. 

Yanjun sat beside you, “Just a hunch. If I don’t find you here, I’m going to call you.”

“My phone is in airplane mode, though,” you chuckled, showing him your device, “I’m charging it with my power bank.”

“Good thing I found you then,” he said. 

You noticed that you were still holding hands. You don’t mind, really, because Yanjun would always wrap an arm around your shoulder and let you hold onto his arm whenever you two were together. 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Yanjun murmured. 

You tilted your head, “What is it?”

His smile softened, “You know that my football teammates have a nickname for you back then?”

“I wasn’t aware of that, though,” you frowned a bit, “Is it bad? Something I should be ashamed of?”

He chuckled, “No, I don’t think it’s shameful for you. They used to call you ‘Fine China That Lin Yanjun Couldn’t Collect’.”

“They called me something you couldn't collect? Why, because I didn’t allow you in my pants?” you laughed.

He joined you, “Yep. They used to tease me about it, but I told them we are good friends.”

“Okay, and your point is?”

Slowly, Yanjun leaned forward then placed his forehead on yours. 

“I want to upgrade ‘Fine China I Was Unable to Collect’ into ‘Mine’,” he said. 

As you tried to process the words, he pulled away, obviously disappointed in himself. “Fuck, that was lame,” he muttered. 

That made you laugh, “Yeah, it was lame. Very lame.”

“But I like it, Lin Yanjun,” you squeezed his hand. 

He looked up, a hopeful expression on his face, “You…do?”

You nodded, “Yeah. But you gotta prove it first.”

“Should I send in flowers and chocolates?” he suggested. 

“Nah, you already did that. Try something more creative like maybe a poem or a cupcake bouquet,” you released his hand then stood up, smiling at him. 

He grinned, “Challenge accepted.” 

_Fin._


End file.
